the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsundere
A tsundere is a character who is initially cold and even hostile towards their love interest, before gradually showing a warmer side over time, and keeps switching back and forth between the two. Personality Often, tsunderes are embarrassed by or don't know what to do with their romantic feelings and become even more belligerent and egotistical than normal - especially in proximity to the objects of their affections. Their constant inner struggle between their pride and love is the key to how these characters act. As tsundere characters develop and accept their feelings, they will often remain in “tsun” mode in public but become more and more “dere” when in private. If a character ever utters the phrase “it's not that I like you or anything,” he or she is pretty much guaranteed to be a tsundere. There are two main types of tsunderes, depending on their default mood: *Harsh (or Tsun): These Tsundere have "tsun tsun" as their default mood. It takes someone special to trigger their deredere side. The intensity of the tsuntsun can range from "I must glare and fight my way through life" to grumpy pessimism. It's about which part of the tsundere personality is the public face and which the hidden. If the Tsundere is The Rival, she is more likely to be Harsh. Helping a rival out is usually accompanied by a line like "Don't get me wrong, I'm not doing this for you." *Sweet (or Dere): These Tsundere have "dere dere" as their default mood. They are sweet, kind and generous, but just happen to have a hidden violent side as well. In this case, temper is almost always triggered by someone or something else, usually a love interest. Either they have belligerent sexual tension, are an accidental pervert, or just have no idea how to handle feelings of love and attraction. May also overlap with violently protective girlfriend if her love interest is threatened or in danger. Meaning of the Word The word is derived from the terms "tsun tsun" (ツンツン), meaning to turn away in disgust, and "deredere" (デレデレ), meaning "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Izumi Akazawa from Another * Ran Shibuki from Aikatsu! * Osana Najimi from Yandere Simulator * Tsundere-chan from Kuudere Simulator * Asuka Langley Soryu from Neon Genesis Evangelion * Naru Narusegawa from Love Hina * Yukari Takeba from Persona 3 * Misty from Pokemon * Lulu from Final Fantasy X * Taiga Aisaka from ToraDora! * Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club! * Sada Nishida from Nishitaro * Haruhi Suzumiya and Kyon from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya * Rin Tohsaka from Fate/Stay Night *Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière from Zero no Tsukaima *Saaya Agata from SKET Dance *Romano/south Italy from Hetalia *Teto Kasane from UTAU *Shana from Shakugan no Shana *Mikoto Misaka from the A Certain series *Asuna Kagurazaka from Mahou Sensei Negima *Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic *Revy from Black Lagoon *Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail *Mine from Akame Ga Kill *Tsukimumi from Seikirei *Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold! *Kyo Sohma from Fruits Basket *Makise Kurisu from Steins;Gate *Kirino Kousaka from Ore no Imouto ga Konnani Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Vegeta from Dragonball Z *Rainbow Dash from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Toph Beifong from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Hermione Granger from Harry Potter *Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson *Helga Pataki from Hey Arnold *Kyle Broflovski from South Park *Lena Bach from We are the Night *Gwen from Total Drama *Emma from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race *Nikki Wong from 6teen *Samekichi from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea *Cody Toscarina from End Roll *Ross from Senyū *Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia *Artemis from Young Justice Category:Dere Category:Arrogant